Digressões
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Como quando tudo acontece da forma que deveria acontecer, sem ser a forma acertiva esperada, tornando as histórias da vida cada vez mais loucas e verdadeiras.


**De: **Lee Magrock  
**Para: **KT Weasley  
**Título: **Digressões  
**Classificação: **NC – 17 **Betas:** Tachel Black e Nicolle Snape  
**Personagens: **Ron Weasley, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos: **Há subliminares referências ao último livro. Mas acho que apenas quem já o leu, vai entender.  
**Notas: **Não conheci KT Weasley da forma que gostaria, e é muito triste pensar que passei dias pensando dela, sem que ela pudesse saber quem eu era. Mas escrevi essa fic imaginando que ela gostaria. Se ela pode nos ver, sentir, ela sabe que é de coração.

**Digressões**

By Lee Magrock

Talvez fosse o dia, que parecia tanto com outro qualquer - como há muito não sentia. Ou, quem sabe, fosse apenas a inesperada monotonia de seus pensamentos, velejando sem saber para onde. Talvez ele estivesse entorpecido pela falta de Hermione retumbando em seus ouvidos, a bagunça abissal que se tornara seu quarto e uma leveza estranha de quem nada tivesse a esperar.  
Ele não se lembra. Durante os minutos que Harry dispôs todo o seu arsenal de desculpas esfarrapadas, ele só se lembra de permanecer calado, de querer dormir, e de responder tudo com uns mal pensados "sins". Deu-se conta de que dividiria o apartamento com um Malfoy, dois dias depois, quando o próprio entrou de malão e varinha no quarto que antes fora de sua namorada.  
Era claro e simples o ódio que nutriam um pelo outro. Harry não ajudava ficando entre os dois. Hermione piorava não respondendo às suas cartas. O treinamento de Auror lhe ferrava os dias de sol, a esperança na paz interior e a vontade de arrumar a bagunça que se encontrava sua cama e sua cabeça. E Malfoy zumbia grosserias entre-dentes cada vez que se encontravam no corredor. Harry passava mais tempo com ele, em seu quarto, reclamando do treinamento que vivendo. Não foi nada estranho o que acometeu os três naqueles dias de outono.

-x-

Depois da guerra, homens voltaram a ser homens e heróis começaram uma nova guerra para se tornarem homens também. As lembranças estariam para sempre maculadas, mas todos precisavam crescer. Como apagados pelos ventos da vitória, os acontecimentos passados deram lugar a realidade habitual; Alunos voltaram à escola, professores às suas lousas, e em três anos, Harry Potter nada mais era que um sombrio estudante de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, na academia de Aurores do Ministério. Ron Weasley e Draco Malfoy estudavam Feitiços e Hermione Granger treinava para ser uma Healer. Cada um buscando o tal caminho ao qual estavam destinados.  
Nunca haviam se sentido mais perdidos na vida.  
Então Harry comprou um apartamento e convidou seus dois melhores amigos para morar com ele. A idéia era egoísta, ele estava cansado de ser sozinho e de contar suas dores para os quadros na parede. Walburga Black, que Merlin lhe perdoe, era mais agradável que o silêncio que oprimia sua mente, ou as vontades que ele dera de sentir.

-x-

O mundo é uma caixa de surpresas, diria algum insano conhecedor da realidade. As provas vinham todos os dias visitar os quartos dos três grifinórios. Cada um, em sua redoma de descanso e frustração, percebia, a cada minuto, que não se tornavam pessoas às quais tinham se preparado para se tornar.  
Hermione queria mais que ser uma dona de casa amável e protetora dos filhos. Não queria ter filhos. Negava-se a visualizar seu futuro manchado de gordura, ao som de crianças chorando, onde só pudesse usar - na vastidão de feitiços que conhecia - os feitiços de limpeza.  
"Eles sempre escolhem mulheres como suas mães", ela pensou. E saiu batendo a porta do quarto de Ron, que, perplexo, nem considerou fazer algum movimento.  
"Hermione se foi, Harry", ele disse, duas semanas depois, quando Harry pediu onde estava a porcaria do café. Harry abriu um sorriso confortador, abraçou Ron com toda a sua força e lhe beijou a face. "Era o melhor para ela, Ron. Ela estava se sentindo sufocada e cansada. No fundo, foi melhor para ambos, não é?!".  
Sufocada e cansada fizeram sentido para Ron apenas um mês depois da partida de Hermione: Quando ele mal conseguiu entrar no seu quarto devido à bagunça. Postergou a arrumação para o dia seguinte, e no dia seguinte para o próximo e no próximo... No sexto dia, ele retirou o lixo e as sobras de comida, com um toque de varinha.  
"Vai nessa Weasley, pior que isso não pode ficar", espiou Draco Malfoy, seu nariz torcendo para a visão do que ele chamou "o apocalipse do pobretão".  
"Ele chama isso de quarto?", quis saber o loiro azedo. Harry deu de ombros, mas não sorriu. Fez o café naquela quinta, e ordenou que sextas, segundas e quartas fossem dias de Draco fazer café. "E o Weasley?". "Acredite Malfoy. Você vai preferir fazer".

-x-

Harry amava a dor de suas lembranças. As reminiscências sem finais felizes, lembrar de rostos que ele nem mais conhecia e das perdas inevitáveis de cada época de sua vida. "Só podia mesmo amar", concluía Draco, ouvindo as conversas dos dois amigos no quarto ao lado. Todas as noites os dois ficavam remoendo fatos do passado e o sonserino inevitavelmente os escutava. Todos queriam saber mais uns dos outros, mas a barreira imposta pelas memórias infantis de Ron e de Draco impedia o bom convívio entre eles.  
Para Harry, ao contrário de Ron, aquelas sessões de nostalgia flagelada tinham uma função menos nobre: ele desejava manter-se perto de Malfoy; mas não sabia lidar com esses sentimentos.  
Ele dera de sentir saudades dos homens de sua vida. De uma maneira impura e homossexual. Tentava todos os dias dizer isso para Ron, mas a verdade não saia. Estava entalada, como ficara o amor que ele sentiu por Sirius, depois por Remus e no fim pela imagem de Snape. Amores platônicos e incertos.  
Por que desejar o inalcançável era mais fácil? Olhar pela janela das lembranças e encontrar o conforto da paixão, apenas para não encarar a realidade? Ele precisava de sexo, até Ron admitia isso. Mas ele não apreciava ter que repartir aquela parte estranha de suas vontades com o amigo.  
"Gay?". "Sim, gay Weasley. Como uma gazela alada no inferno de Dante". E a imagem do loiro cavalgando e sendo cavalgado começou a povoar os pensamentos de Ron. "Inconcebível" pensava, assim como a necessidade de voltar com Hermione sem ter motivos melhores que "organizar outra vez sua vida".

-x-

Houve uma ligação para Malfoy mais de dois meses depois de ele se mudar para o apartamento de Harry. Ron atendeu e ouviu a voz macia de um homem, e sem querer, ficou ouvindo a conversa dos dois. A voz do loiro se suavizou para falar com o rapaz do outro lado da linha. Mas foi engrossando e se tornando áspera no final da conversa. Uma magoa velada era audível, quando ele finalizou dizendo "que seja tão bom para você, quanto será para mim".  
Sem permissão, acabara de sentir seu inimigo alguém como ele. Tão passível de decepções quanto ele. Tão magoado e deixado de lado quanto ele também fora. Alguém que, como ele, merecia a compreensão alheia. Serviu-se de uísque de fogo, e ofereceu ao loiro com um meio sorriso. Aos trancos e grosserias, os dois iniciaram uma trégua caseira. Dentro do espaço do apartamento, nos poucos momentos que lá se encontravam, tratavam-se com respeito. Meses depois, com cordialidade. Mais algumas semanas, com afeição. E a bola de fogo aumentando.  
"Gay?". "Sim, Ron. Espero que você entenda, eu...". Ele entendia claro. Havia pouca coisa que ele não compreendia, mas essa definitivamente não era uma delas.

-x-

A necessidade faz um homem, afinal. Homem perigoso, diria outro insano desconhecido, é um homem com fome. Do que quer que seja.  
No caso de Ron, era uma coisa mais física, e envolvia partes fálicas que ele bem conhecia. E carnes loiras que ele não conhecia tão bem. Eles se cruzavam no corredor e se provocavam com palavras, gestos e roçar de corpos. Ambos precisavam esquecer. A cozinha ficava abafada e pequena quando ficavam sozinhos lá. Tudo demorava a ficar pronto, inclusive as aulas de preparação de café que Malfoy resolvera dar, de perto, para Ron.  
Harry observava de camarote as evoluções dos garotos. Eles se desejavam e isso era tão evidente, que Harry resolveu se abstrair do dia-a-dia deles. Isso fez dele mais sozinho e de Draco e Ron mais próximos. Era o loiro agora que passava as noites conversando sobre o seu presente com Ron. E o ruivo se ria, chorava de tanto rir da falácia do sonserino, enquanto Harry ouvia de seu quarto, emaranhado às suas cobertas e seus sonhos.  
Sirius o pôs nu uma noite. Enquanto tomado pelas mãos ásperas do padrinho em devaneio, suas mãos esfregaram seu membro e ele gemeu alto, sem pudor. Várias batidas na porta de seu quarto o puserem de pé.  
"Harry, você está bem?". "Não", pensou, "preciso trepar urgente com alguém, importa-se que seja você?". Enrubesceu, e de olhos baixos apenas disse: "Desculpa, Ron, se te acordei, eu tive um pesadelo".

-x-

Deitado, Ron observava o teto mofado de seu quarto quando sentiu um peso sobre a cama. Não se moveu enquanto sentia o peso engatinhar sobre ele. Face a face com Draco (na falta de fôlego, chamá-lo até em pensamento de Malfoy parecia impossível), ele arregalou os olhos, mas continuou imóvel. Mãos macias deslizaram sobre seus ombros, desenhando seus braços e terminando por tocar com os polegares suas mãos. Eles não desviavam o olhar. Capturavam cada reação, ainda que ínfima, com precisão fotográfica. Seria delicioso lembrar-se depois.  
Para Ron era como ser tocado pela primeira vez. Para Draco, era como tocar pela primeira vez. Acariciou com os dedos a face corada do ruivo, deixando que os dedos da mão esquerda entremeassem os fios sedosos. Inspiraram fundo, juntos, e os lábios se tocaram levemente, com certo receio, ainda que a respiração demonstrasse urgência. Uma vez mais, e outra. Ron enrodilhou os braços na cintura bem desenhada do loiro, que recebeu o ato como uma autorização para tomar sua boca, e preenchê-la com sua língua.  
Ofegavam, gemiam, os corpos ondulando no ritmo que aquecia o desejo e com o beijo desesperado que compartilhavam. Nenhum som ouviam, mas a cama começara a ranger. Ron virou o corpo para ter Draco embaixo de si, e provou de seu perfume caro com os dentes, na pele suave do pescoço, abrindo a camisa do pijama, sem perder os beijos oferecidos, o peito alvo sufocado de tesão se expandia ao toque de sua língua.  
Draco se contorcia, imergindo no prazer que o grifinório lhe proporcionava. Ah, como ele era gostoso, como lambia bem, oh... Assim, com os dentes... Como ele era forte e o jeito que o tomava! Estava tão fora de si, que nem percebia que estava coordenando os atos do outro.  
Ron nunca havia feito Hermione gemer daquela forma. Entregue, envolvido na rede de gemidos e pedidos de seu colega de classe, tirou os shorts de pijama dos dois, e deslizou sobre o outro, permitindo-se gemer luxuriosamente e cavalgar naquela fricção até o ponto de ambos implorarem mentalmente por mais.  
Então o ruivo desceu, para não finalizar tão rápido. Ajoelhou-se em volta das pernas de Draco, e o puxou para outro beijo ofegante. Olhou-o com os olhos avermelhados desejosos e foi até o membro rijo e gotejante que o aguardava. Sem reservas lambeu-o da base à ponta, para então chupar firme, uma, duas, três vezes, cada vez mais rápido, mais forte.  
"Ah! Me fode, Weasley. Por favor, assim... Oh, me deixa rebolar em cima de você, ah...!". Ron parou e olhou Draco em resposta. O loiro pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço lubrificante em si mesmo. Beijou salivante o grifinório a sua frente. Desceu os lábios e o chupou deliciosa e rapidamente. Subiu então ao colo do ruivo, que se ajeitou para recebê-lo.  
E o inferno se fez paraíso naquele quarto revirado. "Merlin, que apertadinho, que... Céus!", pensava Ron, em êxtase. Draco gemia e cavalgava maravilhado.  
Tudo era bom. Os braços apertando seu pescoço, as mãos erguendo seu corpo sobre seu colo, a respiração descompassada, os gemidos gritados ao pé do ouvido, o cabelo sendo puxado, a pele arranhada por dentes, as línguas invadindo, colhendo saliva, cada vez mais rápidas, mais desesperadas, numa simbiose colorida, brilhante e explosiva.

-x-

Harry acordou semanas a fio, com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Não conseguia mais dormir tranquilamente à noite. Ron e Malfoy pareciam determinados a conhecer todas as formas possíveis de se fazer sexo, e as descobertas pareciam cada vez melhores, a julgar pelo barulho.  
Encontrou-os, uma manhã de sábado, quase deitados sobre a mesa do café. Pigarreou para avisar da sua presença, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a inveja. Repartiram entre eles sorrisos amarelos, e seguiram para suas atividades. A de Harry, infelizmente, era apenas deitar na cama e ler um livro.  
Perto do meio-dia, resolveu improvisar algo para matar a fome, e foi até a cozinha. Esbarrou em Draco Malfoy no corredor.  
"Você concorda que esses corredores são muito apertados, Potter?". Ah, sim, ele concordava. Principalmente se ele promovesse um encaixe de quadris como aquele. "Onde está o Ron, Malfoy?". "Visitando a família. Parece que é aniversário da mamãe dele". Uma pontada no peito lembrou a Harry que ele também deveria estar lá. "E porque você não foi com ele, Malfoy? Vocês, afinal, não estão namorando?". O loiro malvado achegou-se nele, e encaixou de vez suas partes íntimas. Harry gemeu em pensamento. "Namorados? Só se for no pensamento mais obscuro dele. Tudo que estamos fazendo é aproveitar a vida, enquanto jovens, Potter. Ele não me quer para apresentar aos seus parentes, pode acreditar."  
Fazia muito calor naquele corredor. O sol incidia de uma janela aberta, com as cortinas escancaradas. Não havia vento, nem brisa sequer. Só o abafado que soltava de dois corpos presos a uma fricção gostosa e proibida.  
"E o Ron, Malfoy?". "Ah, Potter. Pare de ser tão ajuizado. Sexo não tem espaço para isso". O atrito se acelerava. "Me diz, Potter... por que você me fez entender que me queria, quando me convidou para morar aqui?". "Porque eu queria... ah, não pára!".  
Parando o movimento e se aconchegando no peito do grifinório, Draco Malfoy disse: "Era isso que eu precisava ouvir". E foi puxando o menino-que-sobreviveu para seu quarto e lá passaram a tarde, entre conversas fáceis e outras ações de língua.

-x-

"Gay?". "É Hermione, gay. E estamos pensando em nos tornar sede de alguma ordem GLSBTTH, porque deve ser raro três gays morarem juntos!". Essa foi a conversa dos ex-namorados, dois anos e meio depois que o namoro terminou. Assustada, Hermione ficou uns dois minutos sem fala. Depois passou a freqüentar o apartamento dos três, munida de grandes doses de tequila.  
A convivência só não era totalmente pacífica porque Harry sabia o que o Draco Malfoy fazia quando Ron não estava em casa. Indiferente à situação que criava, o sonserino continuava suas investidas no "garoto-propaganda-grifindor", como ele o chamava.  
Ele resistia. Todos os dias ele resistia e dizia a si mesmo, "Hoje estou à três meses sem Malfoy. É mais um dia que ficarei sem ele". Ron parecia apaixonado, apesar de nunca ter dito nada a ele. E ele não queria ferir seu melhor amigo.  
Enquanto isso, Ron sentia a falta de Harry. Parava todas as noites na porta de seu quarto, tomando coragem para bater. Ele gostava de Draco, mas o relacionamento dos dois era puramente sexual. Sentia a ausência de seu melhor amigo, mas achava que ele, de alguma forma, gostava de Draco e que culpava Ron por tê-lo tirado dele.  
"Será, Weasley? Já parou para pensar se ele também não é apaixonado por você, como você é por ele?". "Não sou apaixonado pelo Harry. Ele é meu melhor amigo, Malfoy, mesmo que você não compreenda isso".

-x-

Sentados na sala de estar, bebendo as tequilas que Hermione deixara de sua última visita, os três riam falando do passado e do presente. Era bom não estar sozinho, Harry concluíra, pois ali estavam, inevitavelmente, os homens da sua vida. Como comemoração aos três anos de parceria entre os moradores, o apartamento ganhara cortinas novas, mais arejadas.  
A bebida liberando os ânimos causou um surto de verdades indevidas, que começaram com Malfoy relatando a beleza do traseiro de Potter e este o beijando de língua. Ron observou enciumado, e ao perceber os olhos do amigo, pediu desculpas. "Por ter roubado Draco de você, Harry". Percebendo que Ron não se importava tanto com o loiro quanto ele pensava, partiu para cima do amigo, e, por culpa exclusiva da bebida, também o beijou.  
E o beijo desceu direto da boca para o coração, que palpitou descompassado no peito do ruivo. Encostado confortavelmente no sofá, percebeu o peso do amigo se instalando perfeito sobre ele. O gosto da bebida virou sua mente do avesso, e suas mãos escorregaram pelas costas de Harry com carinho, proteção e desejo. Delineou a orelha dele com a língua, sentindo o mundo girar em uma dimensão desconhecida. Ergueram-se juntos, ficando de frente um para o outro, cessando os beijos.  
Draco Malfoy, de frente para eles, já havia tirado a camiseta e deslizava a mão sobre o short do pijama. "Não precisam parar por minha causa!".  
Riram juntos, a vida era afinal uma comédia, com pequenos atos infelizes, que logo seriam esquecidos. Terminaram aquela noite por ali, estavam bêbados demais para continuar.

-x-

Harry e Ron passaram juntos adoráveis trinta e sete anos. Draco Malfoy nunca conseguiu os convencer de fazer sexo à três, mas nos primeiros dez anos de namoro dos amigos, ele ficava esporadicamente com um e com outro. Depois ele mesmo encontrou alguém para chamar de seu.  
Talvez fossem os dias, que nunca pareciam comuns ou rotineiros. Ou quem sabe a certeza de já terem crescido. Poderia ser a necessidade de esquecer ou apenas arrefecer os momentos ruins da vida. Eles não se lembram.  
Lembram somente de terem sido felizes enquanto era tempo.

**Para KT Weasley, com carinho, onde quer que esteja.**  
"É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens  
Assim parece ser quando me lembro de você  
Que acabou indo embora cedo demais"  
Love in the afternoon – Renato Russo


End file.
